A New Beginning
by QuinnandWade
Summary: the gang has defeated the fire lord and its 2 years into the future. Aang and Katara are a couple and she joins him on a trip she will never forget. Find out what happens in later chapters:)
1. the gang

**a/n~ hey everyone**** this is my first real fan fiction at the moment and idk if its very good, but I hope you guys like it, but review it honestly. I also don't know how many chapters I will have, but im guessing more than 10. Anyways, thx for your time:D Shipping is kataang:P**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own avatar the last airbender, but it would be awesome if I did**

It had been two years since Aang defeated Firelord Ozai. Two years. The words lingered in Katara's mind as she sat across the room of the house they were staying at temporarily in Ba Sing Se. She was examining scrolls. All complaining about rebellions in the Firenation, Earth Kingdom, and so on. That's why the gang was there, they kept trying to put a stop to them, but the more they tried, the more rebellions kept popping up. There had been various attacks from them towards the Earth King, and Aang himself, even Zuko. Katara sat up from her position slumped over, and looked around the room. Sokka was nodding off in a chair a few feet away from Toph, who was earth bending a few pebbles in her hand. And Aang? Aang was outside, probably practicing some earth bending, judging from the occasional 'boom' coming from outside. Katara smiled, placed the scrolls on the edge of the couch, got up, and went outside hoping she could practice some water bending with him.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Katara asked while walking from the house over to Aang.

"No, we can water bend if you want, I was just about done metal bending. Toph said I was getting lousy," Aang said while turning towards her.

Katara looked over at a pile of metal all bent and crushed out of its original shape.

"Looks like the metal got it," she said while smiling at him. "Ready?"

"When ever you are," Aang smiled back.

"Ready!" Katara said while getting into her fighting stance.

Aang gave her his trademark grin and began to bend the water out of a nearby stream. He directed it right towards her and with a simple flick of his wrist it shot towards her at incredible speeds. Katara, dumbfounded at how he got that strong, ducted like a coward under the water. She stood up, mouth agape, and tried to scramble for words.

"How did you do that?" Katara asked rather eagerly.

"I had a pretty good teacher," he smiled back to her.

And with that, they had a bending battle. Waves, ice shards, ice shields, and many other fascinating moves. After about five minutes of them bending, giving it their all, just trying to get ahead of the other, it started to drizzle. In a few seconds it changed to an all out downpour. Katara looked up at the rain, and smiled, walking quickly over to Aang. She looked up at him, two years and he had gotten taller than her. She missed training him, he was already a master water bender, not mentioning all of the other elements he possessed, and he was getting better than her. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Aang spoke. "Hey, I need to ask you something." Aang had been planning a trip for just Katara and him, so they could be alone for at least a week, since they were so busy.

"Okay," Katara said awaiting his question.

"Well, im going to travel around for about a week, and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" Aang looked down at her with a nervous smile.

"I would love to!" Katara exclaimed, she was happy that he asked to do something with her, sense they were so busy with the aftermath of the war. Even though it ended, it still felt like it wasn't. "I'm going to go and get dinner started, okay?" Katara said while heading back towards the door to the house.

"Okay," Aang smiled, also walking back to the house, a few feet behind her.

As they walked back into the house, Katara made her way into the kitchen and Aang was about to go to his room when Katara asked for him to join her in the kitchen. He headed back in the other direction, but stopped beside Toph, hearing a giggle escape her mouth.

"What?" Aang asked staring at the blind earth bender.

"Sugar Queen has a thing for you, and you have a thing for her too, but what would I expect?" Toph smirked at Aang.

"What?! No we don't its j-" Aang was stopped by a hand in front of his face.

"I don't need to hear anymore twinkle toes," Toph said while laughing.

Aang scowled at her, and made his way to the kitchen. He walked in and saw Katara at a boiling pot. He walked over to her.

"You asked for me?" Aang spoke.

"Oh, um I was just wondering about some things," Katara said while turning away from the pot and focusing her attention on Aang.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Um, just like when we leave and where we are going and stuff," she spoke.

"We can leave tomorrow if you want to," Aang said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really? That would be great!" Katara practically screamed.

"Well then its settled, we'll leave tomorrow," Aang smiled at her

Katara smiled back at him as he walked closer behind her. She turned to meet his eyes and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek that made her blush a light pink.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling.

"Oh nothing, just for being you," Aang smiled back. "I should go wake Sokka and get Toph then."

Katara slightly frowned but replied "Okay."

Aang walked out of the kitchen to wake Sokka from his nap, but he didn't even need to get Toph.

"Sokka, dinner is ready." Aang said while nudging Sokka from his nap.

"Uhhh, okay," Sokka responded shooing Aang away with his hand.

Katara made her way out of the kitchen and over towards the tables and set the stew on it. As everyone else was walking over to her, she was already scooping it out of the pot and into some bowls. She served some rice and vegetables with it and passed the bowls out to the gaang. They all took a seat around the table. Toph was sitting next to Sokka, and Katara sat down next to Aang. Some small conversation passed through the room, but they all stopped talking and turned to Sokka, who as usual, was stuffing his mouth full with Katara's cooking.

"Katara, you have the best cooking!" Sokka spoke while trying to swallow his food only to replace it with more. Katara giggled as she watched her brother enjoy her food.

"Yeah, you really do," Aang said after.

"Aww, thanks guys," Katara laughed.

There was a silence for a few moments, but then Toph broke it and spoke directly towards Aang and Katara.

"So… you and Katara are leaving soon?" Toph smirked while speaking. She had heard everything they were saying. Sokka lifted his head up, wanting to hear more with a questioning look on his face.

"You guys are? Where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"We thought we would go away for around a week, just to get away from this rebellion business," Katara spoke.

"Yeah, its just that me and Katara don't get a lot of time together," Aang spoke afterwards.

"Oh, this is news to me," Sokka said, a little annoyed that they didn't mention it to him.

"Well, I just asked Katara today," Aang said, as if he was reading Sokka's mind.

"Oh, so when are you leaving?" Toph questioned again.

"Um tomorrow," Katara and Aang both spoke at the same time.

"Wait what?! Tomorrow!" Sokka practically yelled.

"We just made the decision a little while ago, Sokka," Aang said after he exploded.

"Uh, what ever," Sokka said annoyed and angrily.

The rest of dinner was silent, no one bothered to try and talk. After dinner, everyone cleaned up and relaxed. Katara was just finishing her last dish when she noticed Aang wasn't there, but he was outside. The sun was about to set, and he liked watching it go down. The ground was dry enough now to sit down on, it had stopped raining right before dinner, and it dried up a bit. Aang took a seat on the ground as the sun was starting to set. Katara soon followed outside after him and took a seat next to him. The sky filled with so many vibrant colors as the sun continued to go down. She scooted closer to Aang and rested her head on his shoulder, her head nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

"Its so beautiful," she said as she looked up at him.

"Not as beautiful as you," he stated. He looked down at her and noticed a slight pink form on her cheeks. He loved, how no matter how long they dated, she still got nervous around him. Katara leaned in to him as their lips met, and for a slight moment, it felt as if the world was frozen. The sun had fully went down by now and the only light outside by now were the stars and a small sliver of the moon. The couple sat there for a moment, embraced in each other's arms, but that moment ended as soon as Sokka's yells came from the entrance of the house.

"Hey! Guys, its getting dark, you need to come inside!" Sokka yelled.

"Uhh, we'll be in in a minute," Katara replied, slightly annoyed at how her brother always found a way to interrupt them.

Sokka walked back in, turning off the lights on the inside of the house, but turning on a light outside for them to see their way back to the house. Katara turned back to Aang and rolled her eyes.

"Sokka strikes again…" Katara said while sighing. Aang let out a chuckle, and stood up, holding out a hand for Katara. She took it and stoop up as well.

"Well, look on the bright side, tomorrow we get to leave, so no interruptions," Aang smiled. Katara laughed and started walking back to the house. Aang followed closely behind. They made their way into the house, and Aang turned and gave her a quick goodnight kiss and went to his room. Katara sighed and made her way to her room, across from Toph. They all went to sleep that night.

...

Aang got up really early to start getting everything ready for the trip. After he packed a few extra clothes, and his bison whistle, he went over to Katara's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" Katara asked.

"Its me," Aang stated.

"Oh, I'll be out in a minute," she replied.

"Okay." and with that, Aang made his way to the living area. Toph and Sokka were already up and sitting across the room.

"So are you two leaving now?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, in a minute," Aang spoke.

Katara walked out of the room, her hair down, but she still had her 'hair loopies' in.

"Ready to go?" Katara asked while walking up to Aang.

"Yeah," he replied.

So they all made their way out side. Aang took out his bison whistle and blew hard into it. Seconds later, Appa appeared in front of them.

"Hey buddy!" Aang exclaimed as he pet the bison, and Appa responded with a 'groar' sound.

"So, we'll be seeing you guys soon then?" Sokka spoke.

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys," Aang replied.

"This is really the first time we have been away from each other in a while," Sokka said.

"We'll see each other soon, I promise," Aang said, reassuring him. And with that the gaang had a group hug before Aang set everything on Appa's saddle.

"I'll miss you Toph," Katara said, with a faint smile.

"I guess I'll miss you too sweetness," Toph said, but she really was going to miss her, even if it was just for a week.

"Sokka, I'll miss you too," Katara said, smiling at him.

"Ya, ya, just hurry back guys," Sokka said.

And with that Aang yelled "Yip yip!" and the bison rose into the sky, and off to their destination.

**So that was chapter one! :D hope you guys enjoyed it**** Anyways, tell me what you guys think, and idk when ill have the next chapter up, but hopefully soon**** Thanks again guys, and ill try to make the chapters a little bit longer, but this one had 2,118 words. Bye!**


	2. the unexpected

**Hey! This is chapter two to my first story of avatar, A new beginning, read on to find out what happens**** this chapter will shock some of you:P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last air bender**

Appa descended higher into the clouds, just as Aang commanded. He was awake, restless, he reluctantly sat upright on the bison's head. He turned and looked over his shoulder. He was visited by his only other friend on his trip slumped on her side, her hands under her head, eyes lidded. They were going to travel around for about a week, or a little over. That answer depended on whether or not the storms would let them soar freely above the clouds. So far, so good. The girl rose with a yawn and stretched her arms over her head, and untangled herself from the sleeping bag that she was occupying before she rested her eyes on him. The rising sun was just before him, giving him a beautiful glow. She crawled up to Aang, softly hugging him as she moved and sat down beside him.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping," Aang spoke.

"I was, but you need to rest now," Katara replied.

"I don't need to."

"Whatever you say airhead," Katara teased.

Aang gave her his priceless grin and Katara turned and pulled out an outdated map that Aang had given her when they met almost two years ago. She unfolded it and placed it in her lap. She examined it and spoke.

"So where to first?"

"Why don't you pick a place you want to go?" Aang replied.

"Hmm, how about here?" Katara pointed to a forested area with lakes and rivers surrounding it. Aang looked to his right at the map and nodded.

"That looks perfect!" he exclaimed. He pulled on the reigns and steered the large bison left towards the location. They landed about an hour later and Aang and Katara got off of Appa and walked around the lush forest for a moment before Katara spotted a clearing that led to a stream. She grabbed Aang's hand and headed towards it.

"Come on! I found a perfect place to set up our camp!"

"Okay," Aang said before being rushed towards the stream.

"Its perfect Aang!" Katara exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah…" Aang replied.

Together they set up camp and Appa lay in the clearing of the brush about thirty feet away. By the time they finished it was sunset, soon to be nightfall. Aang started a fire and they sat close to the flames in effort to get warm by the harsh winds that were beginning to pick up nearby. They shared small talk over supper and now they were sharing stories with one another by the flames. Katara scooted closer to Aang.

"Aang?" she asked for his attention.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"This is going to sound stupid, but what is it like to go into the avatar state?" she asked. Katara had witnessed it many times before but she always wondered what it felt like to possess that amount of power and she wondered if it ever hurt.

"Well it's… I have all the knowledge of every past avatar and every bending formation… but, I have to be careful not to lose myself," he answered to the best of his abilities. Katara thought about that for a moment, and then asked, "Does it hurt at all? You always seem so angry when you're in the avatar state…"

"No," Aang stated. He hated knowing that she had to watch him like that.

"I have one more question, why don't you ever hurt me, or even scratch me, but you hurt everyone else within reach of you?" Katara looked up at him. Aang stared at the fire and then answered. "I don't know, maybe I can tell a difference, or maybe I love you too much to ever hurt you…"

Katara smiled at his last comment.

"Well I love you too," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and they sat there by the flames and enjoyed each other's company. It was around midnight when Aang awoke. The fire had died down leaving a pile of ashes and a small spark before him. The stars and a full moon were his only natural source of light. He turned and looked at Katara's slumbering figure resting beside him, peacefully. He slightly turned and scooped her up in his arms and made his way towards her tent. He laid her down on her sleeping bag and pulled it up to her neck. Aang gave her a kiss on her forehead and left saying 'goodnight Katara'. Making his way to his tent mere four feet away from hers, he noticed that Appa was nowhere in sight. With one quick motion Aang pulled out the bison whistle and blew, but Appa didn't come. Aang waited a minute and the bison appeared out of the brush.

"You had me worried buddy," Aang stated. Appa replied with a 'roar' sound and Aang went to his tent. He went for a small blue box that was hidden under his sleeping bag and pulled it out. He opened the silver latch and inside lay a stunning necklace. It had blue leather as a strap to go around Katara's neck perfectly. A beautiful engraved amulet decorated the necklace. It had to be engraved by a very steady hand. It had the water tribe symbol in the very middle and the air nomad symbol circling around it. The gem used to carve was a beautiful blue, the very color of Katara's eyes. It was covered by an almost transparent gem which had the air nomad symbol engraved in it, not affecting the water tribe symbols beauty but adding to it. On the underside of the blue leather lace, was a message carved into it that read 'my one and only forever girl.' Aang smiled remembering that daydream of his. He had been working on the engagement necklace for over a month now and he thought it looked perfect now. It was getting late so Aang carefully put the necklace back in the box, hid it, and went to sleep.

...

The sun had barely begun to rise when Aang opened his eyes and rested them on a note next to his sleeping bag. He opened it. It read 'Aang, I went to the stream if you are wondering where I went, and I'll be back soon ~ love Katara.' He laid the note back down and decided to go and get her. He noticed Appa wasn't there but figured he was off in the forest like last night. There was an eerie fog that set near the stream and it was very thick.

"Katara?" Aang spoke. No answer.

"Katara?" he waited. There was no reply. Aang was getting worried. She should have heard me, he thought as he stumbled through the blinding fog. He tried to air bend the fog out of the way to see better but nothing happened. It wasn't air at all, it was some type of gas. That's when it hit him, the rebels! He had to find Katara and quick.

"Katara! Where are you?!" he started choking, having to use his air bending to breath. Its poisonous, he thought as he tripped over something. It was Katara, he knew it had to be her even if he didn't want it to be her. Aang picked her up and ran back towards camp. Aang could see clearly now and that's when he saw her limp form. Pain struck across her face, her robes stained red with blood. She was half awake but aware of the situation, the poisonous gas seeping into her lungs.

"Aang… please!" she begged clutching at her side, a dagger stuck in the side of her stomach, slowly continuing to cause her pain. Aang quickly noticed it.

"Katara, this is going to hurt," he warned her as he gripped the blades handle and pulled it out on the count of three. Katara let out a loud yelp of pain and the blood continued to poor out, showing no sign of stopping. Aang went to action, ripping a piece of his robes off and placing it over her wound, adding pressure. It was quickly soaked with blood. He looked over to her face, it was turning pale, and she was letting go quickly.

"Aang…" Katara spoke with all her strength. "Stop…"

He looked at her questionably.

"Katara, hold on okay? You have to stay awake, you'll be fine.." he tried to reassure her but really to reassure himself. He was pleading with her at this point but to no avail. She smiled at him, no pain on her face, but happiness. With her last breathe she said 'I love you' before her eyes shut closed slowly, the life leaving her body. She was gone, just like that.

**So that was chapter two**** I hope you guys liked it and don't kill me for this cliffhanger but I just had to, I couldn't resist myself lol. Anyways, im already working on part three and idk when ill get it out but soon hopefully. Anyways, this chapter was kinda short srry, but part three will be longer I promise**** bye, and stay tuned…**


	3. an unlikely foe

**Well hello everyone**** long time no see, jk this is chapter three to my story of avatar (a new beginning) hope you like it**** I tried my best to make this one longer… enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last airbender, if I did, Katara and Aang would have kissed a long time ago lol.**

"Where am I?" Katara asked, standing up.

"Hello," a woman spoke. She came into view and Katara's eyes filled with tears.

"Mom?" she asked, shocked but happy. She ran towards her mom and clutched onto her, as if to never let go.

"Where am I?" she asked her mother, as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"You're in the spirit world darling," Kya stated. (Kya is Katara's mother's name)

"How did I get here?" Katara questioned.

"Honey, you died, that's why you have been brought to me," she paused, and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "But, its not your time, you can't stay."

"What? No! I want to stay here with you!" Katara pleaded with her mother.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know you do, but your life isn't over, you have so much to accomplish. I'll see you again." Katara's mother turned to reveal a scene playing out before her. At first, Katara didn't recognize the boy, but her memories flooded back to her. It was Aang, he was carrying her limp body out of a gas cloud.

"What's wrong with me?" Katara asked, tears streaming down her face.

"You're dying," her mother stated. "Watch."

Katara continued to watch as Aang tried to help her. She saw her death and watched Aang mourn her lifeless body, cradling her in his arms.

"Please Katara, don't leave me…" Aang's voice echoed.

Katara turned to her mother, wiping tears away.

"Why did you show me this mom?"

"You have to see what you haven't yet accomplished in life, what you've left behind. This young man needs you Katara, it isn't your time to leave yet."

"Mom, I don't understand…" Katara said, pressing for answers.

"Your questions will be answered in time sweetie, I love you," Katara's mother replied as she started to slowly fade away.

"Wait! How do I get back? Mom, don't leave me!"

"You must wait for Aang to bring you back, you have to have faith in him. Are time together is up, but I'll see you again one day, I love you sweetie." and with that, Katara's mother faded away, leaving Katara alone. Katara wiped at her eyes and waited to be brought back upon the living.

...

"Come on Katara!" Aang yelled in frustration as he performed yet another compression. Katara wasn't responding and every compression and breathe of life he made, the farther she seemed to drift away from him. He wasn't about to let her go.

Katara could hear him talking, a haunting echo, but she couldn't see him. She let out a deep breath and sat down on the chilling ground that covered the spirit world.

"Okay Aang, you can do this, I know you can," she closed her eyes and did just as her mother had instructed.

One, two, three, four compressions. Breathe of life. It started raining, it was enough to make Aang sick, but for it to be Katara lying there, that was pure torture. Though he never wanted to result to using blood bending, he had to get Katara's heart beating, blood flowing.

"Katara, you can't leave me, you have to fight to come back!"

Katara felt her body jolt as if someone was pushing on her chest. It's gotta be Aang, she thought.

"Katara! You have to fight this, you have to come back to me, you're everything to me, I cant live with out you!" Aang's voice continued to echo, pounding inside her head.

One last compression. Katara shot upright off of the ground, gasping for air.

"Katara! Its okay, shh.." Aang grasped at her shoulder and laid her back down on the ground. He continued to stop the bleeding of her wound, and he finally got it under control.

"I'll be right back," he spoke softly and he ran over to his tent, returning in seconds with a white bandage, more so a wrapping. He had brought it just incase, and right now he was thankful that he had. Aang softly and carefully picked Katara up and took her to her tent where he set to work on bandaging her. He had to remove her robes but was careful not to remove any wrappings. He bandaged her wound and covered her with a light green robe she had brought with her and laid her down in her sleeping bag. He wanted her to rest so he took a seat on the ground outside of her tent, just incase she needed his assistance.

"Aang?" Katara's voice came from the tent in a soft and weak tone. Aang got up fast and entered her tent.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, while checking her bandages. They hadn't been soaked at all; the bleeding had lessened quite a bit.

"Tired," she replied weakly.

"Oh no, you've been asleep for far to long," Aang said jokingly. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand. "You're running a fever."

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"The rebbles got you.." Aang answered.

Katara attempted to sit up, but slumped back down in her sleeping bag, clutching at her side.

"Hey, take it easy, you're still hurt pretty bad," Aang said.

"Where are the rebbles?" Katara asked, a look of fear overtaking her face.

Aang paused. "I don't know, I never saw them. I was lucky enough to find you."

Katara nodded, and looked away. She closed her eyes tight and her head began to pound. Flashes of events came and passed of when she was attacked.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Well, when I was attacked, I know for sure that it was a woman. She said something to me when she stabbed me."

"What did she say?" Aang questioned, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"She said 'remember me' but that's just it, I can't put my finger on it, but her voice…. It was so familiar."

Aang thought for a moment about a woman, any woman that might want to hurt Katara, but no one came to mind.

"Where's the dagger?" Katara asked.

Aang got it from the ground outside and handed it to Katara by the handle. Katara examined it for a moment and turned the blade over on the other side and it was engraved. They both knew exactly who the dagger belonged to right away. It was Azula's dagger.

**Woah! Shocker there right? Lolz, anyways thx for reading chapter three and chapter four wil be out some time this week hopefully but idk for sure. Stay tuned and thx guys, review, favorite and follow**** bye.**


	4. Taking off

**I'm back! This is 'A new beginning' chapter 4**** guys I am sorry for not posing on this story in a while, I got all caught up in my peter pan fic which people seem to enjoy**** any ways, this is it… zuko comes in. (he's introduced)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, but it's an amazing show nonetheless.**

A New Beginning

Chapter four ~ Taking off

Azula, it was her, the last person anyone would think of. Questions raced through Aang and Katara's minds as they started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. But why Azula? Yeah, she was crazy but what was her motive? Aang feared for his safety, but he feared much more for Katara's safety. She needed to go back home and into safety, something Aang was afraid he wouldn't be able to give her. Ever since he defeated Ozai, he was instantly named target by rebels and that scared him. Everyone he knew was in danger, especially his immediate family. They had already hurt Katara to get to him; they weren't going to get to Sokka or Toph next.

"Aang, I'm scared," Katara's trembling words set in. Aang leaned over and held her close, careful not to hurt her. Katara clinged to him like a lifeline.

"We need to leave. Knowing Azula, she could be out there waiting for us," Aang said, letting go of Katara. "I'll be right back," he said, exiting her tent. Aang called Appa, and to his relief, Appa appeared out of the trees. He didn't look hurt in any way. Appa followed Aang back over towards the tents and Aang packed up his stuff, and loaded it onto Appa's saddle. He took the sleeping bag and rolled it up, and packed his extra clothing back in his bag. He went back and looked around for the box that held the engagement necklace, and it was on the ground in the middle of the tent. Aang grabbed it and hid it inside the rolled up sleeping bag. He jumped off of Appa's saddle and walked back towards the tents. Aang entered Katara's tent and started packing up her belongings as well. He took no time to waist and shoved robes into a bag she had brought along.

"Here," he said, holding out his hand for her. She partially stood up and Aang picked her up bridal style. He jumped up onto Appa's saddle with Katara clinging to him for dear life.

"You have to warn me before you do that unless you want to give me a heart attack!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," Aang said, lying her down in the saddle. It would be a two-day trip back to Ba Sing Se at the least. After she had settled down Aang got up on Appa's head and grabbed the reins yelling 'yip yip', commanding Appa to take off. He turned around at the sound of Katara throwing a coughing fit. He got up and took a seat next to her.

"Hey, you okay?"Aang asked, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. She was burning up. He looked at her face. She was turning pale, eyes drooped. Infection was bound to set in. He needed to get her back to Ba Sing Se before it got worse.

"Aang? What's wrong with me?" Katara asked.

Aang didn't want to tell her and get her worried, but he had no choice.

"I think an infection is setting in," he said. He lifted her robe slightly on the side and lifted part of her bandages. He could see her wound and a red rash spreading around it, fast. She needed a doctor, or a healer.

"Can you heal it?" Aang looked up at her. She nodded and he brought a bit of water from a pouch and handed it to her. Katara started to lift it out of the container but it dropped from her grasp and fell to the saddle. She was far too weak by now to even bend, and Aang wasn't a healer. Through out the night, Aang continued to check on her, but she wasn't awake. She was always asleep, probably having a nightmare. Katara would mumble and shake and squirm around on the saddle. She woke, beads of sweat formed across her forehead. The pain was increasing slowly, but it was only throbbing now. Katara looked around and they were soaring through the sky over a lush forest. The cold wind whipped around her and her dark hair slapped across her face. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Aang steering Appa through the sky. She was so lucky to have some one like Aang care as much about her as he did. He would give his life for her, she knew that. She pulled the soft blanket around her shoulders that Aang had draped over her in the night and looked around on the saddle. Katara's hands found the bag she had brought with her and she looked through it for some water. A shiny latch caught her the corner of her vision and she looked up at the sleeping bags. Katara leaned forward a bit to get a better view of the object. It was a small blue box, and it was decorated on the outside. Katara was about to pull it out of it's hiding place but she fell back on her side as a wave of pain overcame her. Clutching at her side, she called out to Aang.

"Aang?" she asked for his assistance.

He turned and joined her at her side.

"How are you feeling? You should rest Katara, you need a doctor," he said, taking her hand.

"It hurts a lot," she stated. She winced in pain and squeezed her eyes again in pain as the wound felt like it was on fire and burning her alive. It throbbed all around the wound and the pain suddenly seized.

"Don't worry, were almost in Ba Sing Se," he said, reassuring her. Daybreak. Finally, Aang could see the great Earth Kingdom in the far distance as the sun rose into the sky to take it's place for the day. As soon as they flew over the city, Katara collapsed. Appa landed in front of the house that Sokka and Toph were staying at. As soon as Appa landed, Toph and Sokka burst out of the front door to meet them.

"Aang! A message!" Sokka exclaimed, before he noticed his friends state. Aang was dirty and looked exhausted and his robes were stained red and ripped to pieces. And then, he saw Katara. His baby sister was unconscious in Aang's arms. His eyes widened in terror.

"What happened to her?" Sokka said with the most concern for her state. He took his sister from the air bender and laid her down inside on the couch. He then turned to Aang, "What happened Aang? You said you would be careful!" Sokka yelled. He was never one to be dealing with when it came to his sister; he was always so protective of her.

"Sokka, stop it, let me explain-" Aang said, pushing Sokka's hand out of his face. Sokka didn't listen, he kept driving the argument and then Toph came to the rescue. She walked between them and slammed her hand on Sokka's chest and shoved him away from Aang.

"Stop it!" Toph yelled at Sokka, "Maybe you should let Aang explain before you go accusing him of things!" She stamped her bare foot on the ground and the earth rumbled.

Aang walked past Toph and went back into the house and sat down next to Katara. He grabbed her hand and bowed his head next to her, pleading with the spirits for her life. A single tear ran down his cheek and he felt the guilt wash over him. It was my fault! If I hadn't of asked Katara to go and spend time with me somewhere out in the open then none of this would have happened and she would be just fine waiting for me to come back! She would be smiling at me with that whole hearted grin, not be laying limp on the couch beside me looking paler than death itself, Aang scolded himself mentally. Toph and Sokka entered the house about a minute later after she had a talk with him and Aang wiped the tears away quickly. Aang heard them come in and he said, "I didn't hurt Katara by the way." Sokka closed the door and sat at the end of the couch. Toph walked over to Aang and handed him a note. It was tied together with a red ribbon and had the Firenation symbol stamped to it. "It's a letter, from Zuko, that's what Sokka said." Aang nodded, and untied the ribbon. It read 'Aang, it's Zuko. I'm here in the Firenation and there's something I need your help with. Azula broke out of her cell in the institution and she took out quite a few guards along the way. We believe she's headed on foot with a team. Our sources tell us that she has weapon specialists and fire benders, all working together in the rebellion. She's made attacks on villages and they've taken supplies. She's heading towards the Earth Kingdom. Be careful Aang, she won't hesitate to harm you, she hasn't left anyone unharmed that she has made an attack on yet. Please be cautious, you all know too well how lethal she can be when she has the reason. If you guys have any news on her or her whereabouts, please contact me as soon as possible. ~ Zuko' Aang put the note down and turned to Sokka.

"Sokka, where's Hockey?" he asked.

Sokka turned and looked at him, and he pointed outside. His eyes pleaded for forgiveness, but Aang wasn't angry with him. He would be upset as well if someone he cared about was hurt on some ones watch. Again the guilt set in. I should have watched her more carefully, he thought. Aang looked and sure enough, the bird was perched on a tree branch. When aang walked outside and the bird saw him, it gave a screech and left the branch and perched onto Aang's forearm instead. He walked back inside with the messenger bird and grabbed a scroll and set to work on a message for Zuko. It said 'Zuko, it's Aang. Sokka, Toph, Katara, and I are all in Ba Sing Se and we are staying here for the time being. Listen to me, Katara has been attacked by a group of rebels, I know not who the attack was lead by or how many there were but my best guess is it was Azula. Please Zuko, this is very urgent, come to Ba Sing Se and bring doctors and if you can, a healer. I don't want to worry you, but I fear that Katara's wound is getting infected. She's unconscious and we're looking out for her. Get here as soon as you can, we need to end this rebellion business before they attack the walls of the city and put everyone inside the city in danger. They were on my trail and I believe they know we are in Ba Sing Se and are waiting for an attack. I'll be seeing you soon. ~Aang.' Aang rolled the scroll up and tied it together with a green ribbon. He put the message into the bird's container and walked back outside. He said to the bird, "Deliver this message to fire lord Zuko, please. Make it as soon as possible, it's very important." The bird crowed and lifted into the air and to the fire nation. Aang sighed and watched it disappear into the sky and out of sight. He didn't notice Sokka approaching behind him.

"Aang?" Sokka asked for his attention.

"Yes?" was all he replied.

"I- I'm sorry, I was just so worried about Katara, I didn't mean anything I said to you. You are the bravest guy I know and one of my closest friends; I know you could never hurt Katara. You'd lay your life down for her if it came to it. Can you… can you forgive me?" Sokka begged for Aang's forgiveness. Aang turned to him and stared.

"I know you didn't mean it Sokka, I wasn't ever mad with you. You have every right to be concerned and angry with me, I failed at protecting your sister." Sokka looked at the air bender and shook his head.

"Aang, its not your fault! You couldn't have possibly known that this would happen. It's the rebels fault, I'm not angry with you, you did all you could do," Sokka said.

"But I didn't, I should have looked for them. Maybe some one has been attacked since then and it's my fault because I didn't stop them! I almost lost Katara, and why, because I don't think about what if. I'm sick of putting people I love and care about in danger because I'm the avatar, its not right to put you guys in danger," Aang responded.

"Aang listen to me, you couldn't prevent it. We'll find the rebels and we'll put a stop to it," Sokka put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know?" Aang asked.

Sokka smiled at him, "Because I know you and you are the bravest person I know. You always do what's right and you don't give up. We can do this, you can do this." Aang looked at his friend as half smiled.

"I hope so," Aang said. Sokka and Aang headed back inside and to there surprise, Toph was sitting next to Katara. Her body was shaking with sobs and when she felt them walk in, she shot up from her bowed position and wiped her tears away. She looked like Toph, the hard and unfeeling type, not the kind they had seen for a split second crying for her friend. Aang and Sokka exchanged a glance before they walked over towards Toph.

"What were you doing Toph?" Sokka asked. Toph turned in the direction of his voice and looked for words to say.

"I was just checking on her while you two settled your differences," she replied.

"Sure you were," Sokka said, and Toph rolled her unseeing eyes. Sokka walked over towards Katara and really looked at her. She looked so ill it was heart wrenching but she looked better than Aang who hadn't changed out of those ruined robes. Aang saw Sokka staring at him and looked at his clothes. A change was in order indeed.

"I'm going to go and change okay?" and Aang took his leave. Sokka kneeled beside his sister, and tears welled in his eyes. She was so strong willed and brave and she didn't deserve this. He clasped his hand in hers and her eyes began to stir before they fluttered open. She recognized where she was and saw Sokka kneeling before her with tears running down his face. She reached out a hand and covered it over his and he looked at her. She was awake but looked so weak.

"Katara?" he said, as if not believing she was real. He reached out a hand to touch her acting like she was an illusion that would disappear as soon as his finger made contact with her skin. But she didn't disappear, she smiled at him. Toph smiled and kneeled on the other side of her.

"Hey Sugar Queen," Toph said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay for the time," Katara said and she propped herself up weakly.

Katara darted her eyes around the house searching for something. Sokka noticed and looked around as well. "What are you looking for?"

"Where is Aang?" she said, seeming genuinely terrified that he was in trouble and she looked at each of her friends for an answer.

"I'm right here," Aang said as he walked out of his room to join his friends. He had changed into new robes. Yellow and orange fabrics draped across his shoulders. A dark red band used like a belt held up his dark pants. He smiled and walked over towards his friends and sat down next to Katara; on the side Toph was on. Katara looked relieved.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked seeing she was trying to sit up completely.

"I have been a lot better, but I can manage," she said as she completed the task of sitting up straight.

"So, what did that message of Zuko's say Aang?" Sokka asked.

"He said that Azula has broken out of prison and they think she is leading the rebels. He thinks so but I know for a fact she is. She attacked Katara; we have her dagger to prove it. She is leading the rebels right towards the Earth Kingdom. I sent him a message saying that Katara was attacked and I need him to come to Ba Sing Se as soon as he can and to bring some doctors and a healer if he can manage for Katara," Aang replied. Katara looked puzzled.

"Zuko's coming?" she asked and Aang nodded.

"Hopefully he will get here soon, it's important for the sake of Ba Sing Se itself. Everyone within the walls are in danger."

**:D awesome right? Yeah I know, probably not though lol. Um yes, zuko will be coming soon but I needed to explain things before he arrived. Theres the longest chapter I think I have ever written with 2917 words in it:D so yeah! Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for chapter 5 and review, favorite, follow, and thanks for your time**


	5. Behind the walls

**Hey guys! Chapter five is here and ready for reviewing! Thanks for sticking to this story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :D here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mike and Bryan do.**

A New Beginning

Chapter five: Behind the walls

Zuko rubbed his aching head in frustration as he looked over the scrolls that had been given to him by generals and councils. Ever since Azula broke out, the firenation was in chaos. People ran about panicked that they could be the next victim of the rebels. He hoped Aang had received his message, who else would be able to help him?

"Where are you Azula?" he questioned the scrolls, maybe they could tell him. The door opened to his room slightly and a person strolled in as if it was the most normal thing to do to enter the Firelord's room without knocking. Her pale arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed his cheek lightly.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked.

Zuko sighed, "Just looking over these scrolls is all."

Mai stood up, "Again?" and Zuko turned to her and nodded.

"I have a meeting to go to in a few minutes Mai," Zuko said and placed the scrolls on the table.

"It seems like, you just never have time anymore."

Zuko looked at her and walked over to her. He smiled partly and she smiled at him. The guard walked in and pulled back. "Oh I am so sorry Firelord Zuko, but I came to inform you of the meeting." Zuko turned and waved him off.

"Mai, I always have time for you," Zuko said and she shook her head.

"Not lately," Mai replied with that dull tone. Zuko lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"I'll tell you what, I'll meet you at the duck pond tomorrow at sunset. We'll spend the day together," he said which made her smile again. She lightly kissed him and then the door burst open again. Zuko turned, "What is it this time Gabbar?" and the guard was breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, but it's urgent. I ran all the way back down here to get you." He panted, "It is a message sir, from Avatar Aang, he needs your help as soon as possible!" Zuko took the scroll wrapped in a green cloth from the guard and untied it. He read it and Mai stared at him awaiting news of what was so urgent. Zuko looked up from the scroll and at Mai. He looked absolutely terrified.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Azula, Aang said she attacked Katara. We need to get to Ba Sing Se as soon as we can." Zuko turned back to the awaiting guard and ordered him around. "Gabbar, alert doctors, and if you can find one, a healer. Quickly, it's very urgent. Get my crew ready for our take off to Ba Sing Se. Alert the general of my leave." And the guard ran off to complete his tasks. Mai looked stunned.

"Is she okay?" she asked, Katara and the rest of the gang had become her friends, and well as a friend, she was worried. Zuko shook his head.

"Aang said she was unconscious and he thinks an infection is setting in and quickly. If we don't get there soon, Mai, Katara could die. He didn't go into detail, he just said to hurry, and when Aang is this frantic, it's for a good reason." Mai clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Where is Azula?"

"Aang said he didn't know for sure, but he thinks the rebels followed him back to Ba Sing Se where they're staying and he's afraid of everyone's safety within the walls."

Mai thought for a moment, "Has he told the Earth King?"

"Not that I know of, he shouldn't though," added Zuko.

"And why not?"

"Because Mai, it's a huge city, if Aang told them there was a threat on the other side of the walls, well the whole place would destroy itself. It would be like me telling the Firenation that Azula was going to destroy every one. It would be a disaster."

Mai nodded and looked at him again, "I'm coming with you then."

Zuko was about to protest but she held up a finger, "No, I go where you go. They're my friends too and if Katara is wounded we should all be there. Besides, you could use my help." Zuko just shook his head. Two doctors came running down the long hallway and stopped in front of Zuko's room.

"You needed us Firelord Zuko?" asked the doctors as they bowed to him. Zuko bowed back to show his respects of their arrival.

"It is very urgent, I need you both to come with me to Ba Sing Se," and the doctors looked oddly.

"Excuse my interruption sir, but why are we requested in Ba Sing Se?" the woman doctor asked hesitantly.

"Avatar Aang has requested your assistance," was all Zuko replied and the two doctors gasped and looked at each other.

"Avatar Aang has wanted us? What an honor it is sir," the male doctor said and Zuko nodded.

"Do either of you know of any healers in the firenation?" Zuko asked and the male doctor shook his head. The woman doctor smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes! She's a fabulous woman, came from the Northern Watertribe too. She helped after the war. She's a kind old woman. I will go and get her," and the woman doctor ran off. Zuko let the male doctor into the room and he had told him what happened when the woman doctor returned with an old woman. She was dressed in firenation robes and looked very old.

"This is Abra," said the woman doctor.

"Good, we'll be needing you for this trip," said Zuko.

"Firelord, what an honor," said Abra. Zuko waved them in.

"You're majesty?" asked the woman doctor.

"Yes?-"

"Marjory," she said.

Zuko nodded, "Yes Marjory?"

"Why does Avatar Aang need doctors and healers?"

Zuko began to tell Marjory and Abra what had happened to Katara.

"Katara? The waterbender from the Southern Watertribe? Oh she is so brave, she is the avatar's girlfriend correct?" asked Marjory. Zuko nodded, and Abra's old blue eyes widened. Mai noticed her actions when no one else seemed to, and she felt uneasy about this whole thing. She didn't feel right about letting this old woman take care of Katara, and she couldn't understand why. Abra just felt… wrong. Zuko finished talking and turned to the male doctor.

"I suppose I should know your name now," was all he said and the doctor smiled.

"Oh yes, sorry majesty, I am Jai."

"Alright Jai, Marjory, Abra, you can boar the airship. I will be on in a moment," Zuko said and they left his room to go to the airship being loaded with supplies and crewmembers. Zuko turned to Mai and stared at her, she looked troubled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked and she sighed.

"Zuko, Abra doesn't seem… right," said Mai. Zuko laughed.

"Oh? And what's wrong with her? She's a nice old woman who wants to help Katara and she did it without the slightest bit of hesitation. There's nothing to worry about." And Mai shook the troubling thoughts out of her head. Where have I seen that woman?, she asked herself but couldn't place her face to the name. Zuko walked out with Mai and boarded the airship. The ramp closed shut and the airship took off into the sky and off to Ba Sing Se as fast as they could manage.

**Yay! Chapter five! Can someone place Abra? She will be revealed in later chapters but for now, you must wait:P thanks for reading guys and follow, favorite, review and stay tuned! :D bye!**


	6. New arrivals

**:O You guys no what time it is? No, not Adventure Time, Avatar time! Haha, thanks for my reviewers! You people stick through on this story don't you? I suppose people like it, or I wouldn't be posting new chapters :P I keep listening to 'Going in blind' by P.O.D and it is… Idk reminds me a lot of Toph, and Avatar in general and gave me an awesome Idea for later chapters! :D so has anyone guessed who Abra is? Well, I know muwahahaha! I'm just kidding, anyways, here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVATAR! I ONLY WISH I DID!**

A New Beginning

Chapter six: New arrivals

"When do you think we'll get there Zuko?" Mai asked, walking up to him. What if they didn't get there in time? Again there was the pressing time issue.

"I don't know, soon I hope," Zuko said and Mai stood beside him and looked at the view before them over the railing.

...

"How is she?" asked Toph as she walked past Katara's bedside. Aang lifted his head up slightly and looked over his shoulder. He wasn't able to sleep knowing that Katara had a deadly infection setting in, if it spread to her heart, she would die no doubt. He was practically planted next to her while she slept on, not knowing the state of her illness. Every night, Aang would plead with the spirits for her life, but nothing ever happened, she just seemed to get worse. He hoped Zuko brought a healer. When Aang didn't reply, Toph sighed and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay Aang, she's strong," Toph said, and Aang believed every word of it. If he was negative, negative events were bound to occur, but if he kept an open mind and was positive that Katara could pull through, then she would brighten and be fine. She was strong, is strong. Katara would pull through this and fight the infection; she could do anything in the eyes of Aang. Toph hoped Zuko would get here soon. Katara's health state was starting to grow on the gang and overwhelm them in a dark cloud. It didn't seem to go away as the days ticked by.

...

"I cannot tell you how much this trip will mean to me Jai! Avatar Aang has requested our help, and on master Katara of all people. And well, us of any other doctors. Isn't it thrilling?" asked Marjory as she chatted on about their quest to Ba Sing Se. Jai listened half of the time, but he knew this was far more serious than fixing a scratch. If the avatar needed help with an injury, it was something fatal. While Jai seemed to drift from the conversation, Abra seemed to listen intently to every detail described to her about Katara and Aang and the rest of their small gang. She took an interest in it and asked different questions to Marjory, like what Katara's eye color was, how long her hair was, how old she was. Marjory seemed to think it a bit out of the ordinary, but kept her mouth shut. Mai however, listened to them chat as she stood by the railings. That Abra lady was giving her a bad feeling. She knew she had seen her somewhere, a while ago. Her facial expressions seemed familiar. It irritated Mai that she noticed the old woman's odd behavior, yet no one, not even Zuko paid interest to how the woman would ask questions, like the ones she was asking Marjory. It was strange, and frankly it was down right creepy. Besides, why would Abra need to know suck details about Katara, or Aang for that matter? It's like she had not the slightest clue who they were, and if you didn't know who Avatar Aang or master Katara of the Southern Watertribe were, you either had just been brought into the world or had been living under a rock for the past two and a half years.

"Would you care for some tea Mai?" asked Abra from behind and Mai jumped. The sound of the woman's old and cracked voice sent shivers up her spine.

"Oh um, no thank you," said Mai after a struggle to look at the woman. It was like she peered into your very being with those blue eyes, but they held much hatred when looked into directly. Mai stared at the old woman before Abra smiled innocently and walked back to join Marjory with tea. Mai let out the breathe of air she had sucked in and relaxed.

The wind picked up and brushed against Mai's arms, setting the mood. She shivered from the contact. She felt hands on her shoulders and Zuko rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you doing out here, you should be in there talking with Marjory and Abra," Zuko said. Mai shook her head violently back and forth.

"Oh no, I am staying away from Abra," Mai said in protest. Zuko sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Abra is fine? She's a nice old woman-" he started and Mai cut him off.

"Yes I know, she's a nice old woman who volunteered to help Katara and didn't hesitate, but she is absolutely frightening. She's giving me the creeps," said Mai and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Mai, what is so wrong with Abra that you see but no one else does?"

"Listen to them talk," she said and Zuko stood still and listened to their conversation.

Abra heard them talking and changed the subject drastically from talking about Katara's journeys after the war and started talking about the tea that they were drinking. Marjory smiled and began to chat about the tea. Mai heard them start talking about tea out of the blue and scowled at the old woman. She's clever, Mai thought and Zuko shrugged, so what if they liked to talk about tea, uncle Iroh found a new tea to talk about ever day.

"Mai this is absurd, they're talking about tea. Abra is nice and means no harm. Please stop this," Zuko said as he walked away from the balcony of the airship and to the captain's cabin to see how they were on their destination to Ba Sing Se. Mai frowned and looked back at the table and both Marjory and Abra had left. She felt too uneasy about being left alone on the balcony and walked back inside. She took a seat in front of Jai and drummed her fingernails on the table until he looked up. She leaned forward.

"Jai, what do you know about Abra?" and Jai looked fearful about speaking the woman's name. Mai noticed and said in a soft whisper, "Please tell me." And Jai nodded slowly. He peered around the room to make sure no one was listening or watching as if talking to Mai was a death sentence. He swallowed and turned to Mai.

"Abra isn't from the Northern Watertribe, she's from the Southern," Jai said softly and Mai nodded.

"Any thing else?" she asked the doctor. He shook his head and Mai knew he was holding back. "What else do you know Jai, if you care an once about the safety of Katara or anyone else on this airship, you will tell me and confirm it to Firelord Zuko." And Jai trembled. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

"I cannot tell you Mai, Abra has already threatened me once."

Mai sat back in the chair. Abra was just an old woman, what could she do that was deadly. Yes she was a water bender, but, that wasn't all she could do surely, or Jai wouldn't be so frightened. "Tell me Jai."

He let out a deep breath and leaned forward a bit. "Have you heard of blood bending Mai?" She shook her head. "Well, Abra is a blood bender. Her real name isn't even Abra, it's Hama." And Mai's mouth was wide in shock. That was Hama! No wonder she looked familiar! Mai had been celled with her in the boiling rock when Tylee took away Azula's bending for a moment. Oh Hama was deadly. She looked like a nice lady, until she had you where she wanted you. Mai watched her use her techniques on rats that ran across the floor of the cell but never asked what she was doing. Hama would have swift movements of the wrists and the rats would bow down to her under her grasp. Mai was scared that Hama would try it on her eventually and was thankful that her uncle had gotten her out when he had. She left the boiling rock, and Hama stared at her through the sliver in the door with cold eyes.

**Omg! Ikr?! Hama! Oh wow, yes I had an idea, Hama would have made for an amazing villain but sadly, the avatar creators never brought her back to play after 'The Puppet Master' but I did! She is a fantastic character at the start and she will play a role in this. Is it just me or is Hama actually very creepy?lol, hope you guys liked this chapter. Review, follow, favorite and stay tuned:D bye guys.**


	7. Look out

**Hey guys! This is the latest chapter to 'A New Beginning', chapter 7. This is the only chapter I'll be posting until Christmas, its only 3 days away! I'll be posting chapters later n though sense I'm on break :D so, here it is, enjoy. (This one has Mai and Zuko, not Katara and Aang sorry.) I spent a lot of time writing it out today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last air bender. The show belongs to it's rightful owners. **

A New Beginning

Chapter seven ~ Watch your step

Mai looked around to make sure Hama was gone and got up. She pushed the chair out from underneath her and stood.

"Thank you Jai," she said and Jai nodded slowly. "Wait here, I'm going to get Firelord Zuko. You can confirm to him what you have said to me, correct?"

"Yes," Jai said. Mai hurried off to find Zuko. She walked down a few halls and saw a crewmember up ahead and stopped.

"Miss, you shouldn't be down here alone," said the crew worker.

"I'm fine, can you tell me where the captain's room is?" Mai asked and the worker nodded.

"Up the stairwell, two halls down. Second door on your left," said the worker.

"Thank you," Mai said. The crewmember grabbed her arm quickly.

"Wait, you're Mai. You're engaged to Firelord Zuko!" the man said and Mai half smiled. "What an honor it is."

"Thank you," Mai said and headed for the stairwell. She took the stairs up and turned into a long and narrow hallway. Okay, two halls down, second door to my left, Mai noted. Hopefully she would get to Zuko soon, Hama was still on the airship. Stop worrying, you're fine, she thought. 'She's a bloodbender, she threatened me', Jai's voice echoed and she wished that she had brought him along with her. Mai's searched the hall franticly. Her heart beat rapidly as she started to walk faster down the hall that seemed to have no end. Get a grip Mai, she scolded herself.

"Leaving are we?"

No, it can't be her, Mai thought as she dared herself to turn around. Mai turned her head around and the rest of her body followed. Her dark eyes met a transparent blue, filled with an evil that would bring nightmares to anyone. Her breathing came to a halt and her heart jumped. Hama was standing but 4 feet behind her.

"I- I was just-"

"Going to alert Zuko?" Hama asked. Mai stood perfectly still. "You see, I can't let you do that," Hama said and Mai's eyes spoke her only expression; fear.

"What are you going to do?" Mai asked as Hama raised her right arm. For a split second her worst nightmare was coming true and seeping into reality. For a moment Mai was helpless, back in prison stuck with Hama as her cellmate. Hama clenched her fingers in the air and her veins popped into view from underneath her wrinkly skin. She let out an old and cracked cackle; like a witch. Mai thought about running, but she wouldn't get far. Her mind betrayed her body and she took a step back.

"It's a full moon," was all Hama said. Mai stepped back further and Hama noticed. She shot her arms out in front of her. Mai had no time to react and she gasped as Hama took control of her body.

"I control every muscle in your body," Hama said with a hint of joy in her voice.

Mai clenched her teeth as Hama used her like a life sized rag doll. Hama made Mai look at her and the old woman smiled evilly.

"Stay out of my way," Hama warned her. Hama moved wrist down, her old fingers pointed at her victim. She brought Mai to her knees and her body twitched under the old woman's grasp. Mai looked at her, pleading with her through her eyes. Hama folded her thumb to her palm and Mai dropped to the metal floor gasping for air. She could barely move her head but she managed and when she looked up, the blood bender was gone. A door opened and two men stepped out and into the hall.

"So we'll be there soon?"

"Yes, in about a day or sooner I suppose," said the captain.

"Zuko?" Mai asked in a soft voice.

"Mai?" Zuko asked. He got closer. "Mai!" he said and ran to her aid. "Mai what happened?!" Zuko asked panicked. He lifted her up off of the metal floor and she looked relieved that he was there. Zuko turned to the startled captain and commanded him. "Go get the doctors!" and the captain ran in the other direction and past a corner; out of sight.

"Zuko, I'm fine, really," Mai said, trying to stand. Zuko helped her up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Take me to Jai, he'll explain it better than I will," she said. Zuko and Mai began they're way to the dining area with Mai leaning on Zuko for balance. They found Jai sitting alone at a table, just where Mai left him moments ago. He saw them enter and stood up.

"Tell him," Mai said sharply when she reached him. Zuko waited to here what Jai had to say about this whole thing.

"Please sit," Jai said and Zuko and Mai took a chair.

"Okay, tell me what?" Zuko asked and Jai held out a hand to silence him.

"Abra is not who she claims to be. Her name isn't even Abra, it's Hama," Jai began. "She's from the Southern Watertribe, not the Northern. She's a criminal, and a liar. Believe me when I tell you this," Jai said and he leaned in close to Zuko. "She's deadly," Jai paused. "Hama has threatened my very life, she's a blood bender, Firelord Zuko."

Zuko looked at Mai and she nodded.

"Hama did that to you?" Zuko asked and Mai nodded.

"Hama blooddbended you?" Jai asked Mai and she nodded again.

"Afterwards, though, she disappeared," Mai said. Zuko shot up and out of his seat.

"Guards!" he called and two guards ran over to him.

"Yes, firelord Zuko?" they said as they bowed.

"Alert every guard on this airship! There is a threat on board. Search this whole place until she is found. An old woman: blue eyes, dressed in fire nation clothing. She is a danger. Once she is found, cuff her and put her in the holding cells," Zuko commanded. The guards looked stunned. "Now!" Zuko said and the guards ran.

"Jai, I recommend you go to your room. Don't let anyone in." Jai got up and did as he was told. The captain ran in with Marjory and Mai stood as soon as Jai left the dining area.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where's Abra?" Marjory questioned. Zuko was getting impatient.

"There's no time to explain Marjory," Zuko said. "Both of you, go to your rooms, don't let anyone in," Zuko said and the captain hurried into the hall. Marjory turned to leave and Mai grabbed her arm. Marjory looked at her questionably but before the doctor could speak, Mai spoke.

"Don't let Abra in," Mai said in a low voice and Marjory understood. Mai released her arm and Marjory sprinted out of the dining area and into a hall.

"Come on," Zuko said as he took Mai's hand. They walked past her room and Mai looked at Zuko.

"I can stay in my room," she said and Zuko shook his head.

"Are you kidding? After what just happened to you, I'm not leaving you alone," Zuko said and they stopped at his door where two guards stood.

"We have been assigned to keep watch," one said.

"Very well," Zuko said and he opened the door to his room. It was certainly the largest room on the airship and it had a beautiful king sized bed against the wall. The bed sheets were a dark red, beaded. Mai walked over to it and sat down on the bed, the mattress sank in. She looked around the large room.

"We'll be in Ba Sing Se by morning, you should get some rest Mai," Zuko said. When she didn't respond he walked over to her and took a seat on the bed beside her. "You're sure you're okay?" he asked and Mai looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm just uneasy is all," she said. Zuko draped his arm over her shoulder.

"You're safe here, I'm with you," Zuko said and Mai smiled. He kissed her for a moment but then broke it. "Try to get some rest Mai, for me?" he said and Mai nodded. Zuko peeled back the bed spread and left her to get ready for bed. He walked into the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror that covered the wall. He undid his crown and placed it on the counter. He untied the red band that held his hair up and his dark hair fell down his face. He walked back into the room and saw Mai sound asleep and smiled. There was a knock on the door and he opened it ready to attack any threat on the other side. Zuko dropped his arm to his side when he saw the guard.

"Sir, we were not able to find the old woman you sent us to search for."

"Have you looked everywhere?" Zuko asked and the guard nodded.

"We will continue to look though. If she is found I'll be the first one here to inform you," the guard added.

"Very well," Zuko said. The guard bowed low and walked back the way he had come. Zuko looked around the hall for a moment and stepped back into the room. He shut the door quickly and quietly, careful not to wake Mai and got ready for bed. He was never more eager to get to Ba Sing Se.

**So, what did you guys think so far? I liked this chapter, it was fun to write because I like Maiko. I think that Mai balances Zuko and Zuko balances Mai. There will be Kataang, don't worry, that's my favorite ship. I love all my reviewers, keep the nice words coming my way,**** bye guys. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. STAY TUNED!**


	8. We made it

**Hey reviewers! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and Christmas! I just recently finished the series for like I don't know, the 4****th**** time? Probably more than that though. Avatar has been a BIG influence in my life and in my childhood. I have carried that series with me for years now and I love it more every time I watch it. Being a kid, I never truly understood how amazing this show is, but now I know how great it is. It taught me a few things, like this one: No matter how tough life is, how hard or seemingly impossible it is to go on and find hope for something, there will ALWAYS be a light at the end of the tunnel and it will get better. The light will guide you to your OWN destiny. I'm dedicating my work to Mike and Bryan, thank you for creating such an amazing show and letting me learn from it. I will always carry this show with me; it's become a part of me. Thank you, from one of your devoted fans ~ Madeline. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, it is an amazing show though**

A New Beginning

Chapter eight~ we made it

"Aang?" Katara asked, she had finally woken up after days of waiting. Aang looked up from where his head rested on the side of the bed. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her. If she had woken up, then maybe she would get better. She had to get better. He took her hand and kissed the top of it. Katara smiled weakly at him.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" Aang asked, feeling the need to care for her.

"Where are Sokka and Toph?" she asked as she turned her head back and forth.

"I'll go get them, they need to know you're awake. I'll be right back," Aang said as he let go of her hand and got up.

"Okay," Katara replied and waited patiently to see her friend and brother. She didn't know how many days it had been, but she didn't care. All she cared about at the moment was spending time with her unique family. She smiled as Toph came into the room and Sokka walked behind her.

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed and he made a run to his little sister. Katara let out a small laugh. "I thought Aang was going crazy, but it's true. You're awake!"

"Yes, how long was I asleep?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, about 2 days, give or take," Toph said as she stood at Katara's bedside.

"We were getting worried," Aang said as he too came into the room.

"We? More like you mostly. Twinkle toes never left your side, literally," Toph said, teasing him.

"Well I was worried," Aang replied. Toph let out a laugh and when it subsided she asked.

"So when's hot head going to get here?"

"Zuko? He should be getting here soon, Hockey has already come back, so he must have gotten the message," Aang said.

"Did he bring doctors?" Sokka asked.

"I guess we'll find out, I can feel them," Toph said.

"What?" Katara asked, trying to sit up some more.

Toph pointed to the door, "They're outside."

Sokka got up and ran towards the door and swung it open. Sure enough, Zuko was outside, as well as about 5 other people.

"Zuko, it's nice to see you!" Sokka said, welcoming him. Zuko didn't pay much attention to that and walked past him. "Well hello to you too!" Sokka said. Two guards stopped in front of Sokka and at the door.

"We have been assigned to stand guard here," they said and Sokka turned to walk inside, clearly confused.

"Zuko!" Aang said, as he caught sight of him.

"Hi Aang, how is she?" Zuko asked.

"She just woke up, I think she's going to pull through," Aang replied.

"I could bring two doctors. Marjory and Jai, can you come here?" Zuko asked and the two doctors came running.

Marjory made it there first and she bowed to Zuko, and then out of her most respect, she bowed to Aang. Jai copied what Marjory had done and he glanced around the room when he stood.

"That's her, correct?" Jai asked and Aang nodded. Marjory and Jai ran to Katara's bedside and Katara looked surprised to see more than one person here.

"Aang?" she asked, looking at the awaiting doctors and then at Aang.

"They're going to check the wound," he said and Katara nodded. She lifted her robe slightly on the right to reveal a white bandage. The doctors set to work, taking out clothes and medicines. Katara was watching them when Mai walked in.

"Mai!" Katara exclaimed, wearing the biggest smile. Mai walked over to Katara and stood at the end of her bed.

"Hey Katara, I'll keep you company," she said, joking.

Sokka and Toph stood from a distance, they didn't want to get too close, the doctors needed their space. Toph turned to Sokka, "I'm bored," she said and Sokka laughed.

"Well, entertain yourself," Sokka said, crossing his arms.

"Good idea!" Toph said, bending a few pebbles out of the ground and twirling them around.

"What are you doing?" Sokka said.

"Entertaining myself," Toph said, with a smile on her face as one of the pebbles hit Sokka in the head.

"Toph, that's not what I meant," Sokka stated, rubbing his head.

"Be clearer next time."

Aang looked over at the doctors, giving all of their knowledge and training into curing this wound. He looked back at Zuko.

"No healers? I thought there'd probably be some still in the Fire Nation."

Zuko looked uneasy when Aang just mentioned healers.

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Zuko said.

"Why?" Aang asked, he never got a complaint against a healer.

"We need to talk."

Zuko led the way to a back room down the hall, away from distractions that Sokka and Toph were displaying.

"Zuko, what about the healers? No ones ever complained about them, Pakku sent the best ones he knew from the Northern Water Tribe himself."

Zuko didn't want to waist any time; no one knew where Hama had disappeared to. "Do you know of an old woman named Hama?"

Aang's face changed from confusion to shock in a matter of seconds at the mention of the bloodbender's name. He stood uneasily at the nightstand.

Aang muttered a 'yes'.

"Aang, she was in the Fire Nation. She came with me onto the airship, posing to be a healer. She was looking for you guys," Zuko said after a pause. Aang looked confused again.

"Wait, no Hama was taken away, she was locked up over two years ago," Aang said, shaking his head.

"She got out. She attacked Mai, but luckily I found her in time. After that, Hama just vanished. I sent my guards to find her but she wasn't on the airship."

"Mai? Is she okay?" Aang asked, being bloodbended wasn't something to joke about, it was a real threat.

"Mai's fine now, she was shaken up though. I thought you needed to know, Mai said that Hama was asking a lot of questions about you guys, your whole group," Zuko said, trying to explain.

"She was?" Aang asked, he was trying to take this news all in. Knowing that Hama was out, that was a big deal.

"She was looking for you guys. Almost like it was her mission to hunt you guys down, but she had an interest in Katara. Why?" Zuko asked, Aang had never mentioned Hama to him.

"I can't believe she's out again." Aang took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, when Sokka, Toph, Katara, and I were on our way towards the Fire Nation palace, we went through a village. That's where we met Hama. She's a Southern waterbender, but she's also a bloodbender. When Katara found out about it, she refused to learn the techniques, so Hama attacked her," Aang started.

Zuko's eyed grew wide, why hadn't Aang ever mentioned it?

"Well when Sokka and I came to confront Hama about being a bloodbender, she attacked us as well. It's like you're her puppet, she controles every part of you. Katara used bloodbending to bring Hama down, and that's the last time I ever saw her." Aang stood awkwardly by the bedside, letting Zuko take this all in. After a minute or so, Zuko looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us?" he asked.

"Because, I was sure that Hama would be taken to a prison. Katara hates to bring it up, she doesn't use bloodbending, we're working on trying to make it illegal," Aang said. Zuko nodded.

"Should we tell them?" Zuko asked.

"I'll tell them, but not right away. Katara doesn't need to be stressed," Aang responded. Zuko nodded, they should wait a few days for Katara to get better before they tried to tell them anything. When Aang and Zuko left the room, the two doctors approached them.

"Is she going to be okay?" Aang asked, Katara was asleep again.

Jai glanced at Marjory before looking back at Aang and Zuko.

"It seems that there is an infection, it's spreading to her heart. We've tried everything we know. The wound itself has started to heal, but the infection is still present. We'll give her a few types of medicine two times a day, it should fight off the infection and she'll be good as new in at least 3 days," Jai said.

"She'll need plenty of rest. But if you want, we can try walking her around to regain her strength. She should be getting around fine within a few days," Marjory added.

**I don't think this was a good chapter, I thought it was terrible.. I've just been so busy with school that I haven't done any writing in ages… I'm loosing my touch. Anyways, if you likes it, let me know in the reviews :D As always, follow, and favorite and stay tuned! Bye guys.**


	9. Authors Note

Guys, I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like a year! Ok, so maybe it hasn't been a year, but it sure feels like it huh? I feel terrible. I'm quite the lousy writer. I just haven't been all that motivated to write, but since my school just recently let out for summer about a week ago, I'm updating. I have this new avatar story that's out, it's called "The Message" and it's going pretty well so far if I do say so myself. Well, I can start writing with my phone now, so I can pretty mucho update when ever I feel like it. I just write my chapters on here now. As of "A New Beginning" I will have that updated eventually, I bet I've lost all my fans :( I'm sorry again. For the huge wait. That story will end one day if its the last thing I do. I promise! I'm just thinking of how to make the events fall into place. I know everything that's gonna happen, it's just hard to put the ideas to paper huh? Any who, I hope you guys aren't so mad, I've missed the reviews and fans. I've returned from my long break, I just couldn't write with school going on. I was very pressured. And I'm going to high school next year. Fun... Not. I'm sure it'll be ten times harder, but I'll post for my fans! I love each and every one of you, you guys are awesome! Peace, and love!

~ Madeline 3


End file.
